Yellow Everywhere
by aquathyst
Summary: Karena mereka selalu bersama, apapun peran mereka. Request dari Little Mermaid 23.


**title **yellow everywhere**  
>dedicated to Little Mermaid 23 <strong>/hargailah aku sampe bela-belain gak mandi sampe jam 8. Cintaku padamu semewah bau badanku yang bagaikan sigung #abaikaniniinsidejoke

**disclaimer **i dont own, nada. nope.

**notes **ini request dari temen saya yang lagi demen baca drabbles/nunjuk penname diatas/ ini drabblesnya paling banyak 15. Ok bye-bye. Have a good day. Satu lagi, ini berkisar pada kagamines dan setiap drabble punya setting berbeda jadi Rin dan Len bisa jadi kembar, temen, sahabat dsb. Akan dijelaskan disamping judul contoh: #1 [title] – [status]

dan sori kalo prompt 14 jelek banget. Dari tadi saya perang melulu sama prompt 14 dan daripada saya gak mandi akhirnya gitu deh/pundung

((sorry if I accidentally offend anyone))

* * *

><p><strong>#1 hightech<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mama," Rin menarik sebuah laptop berwarna kuning dengan logo V keatas pangkuannya, "Sekarang zaman udah berubah, jadi mama kalau bingung gak usah nanya-nanya Rin lagi."<p>

Lola yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa melongo.

"Ini namanya google." Lanjut Rin, memperkenalkan salah satu situs yang paling sering digunakan diinternet.

"Apa? Gugel?"

"Iya, mama tinggal ngetik apa yang ingin mama cari disini.." Rin memindahkan kursornya ke bagian paling atas dan mengetikkan _www. google. com_ lalu setelah laman jejaring sosial yang dicari muncul, Rin meletakkan laptopnya diatas pangkuan mama Lola.

"Ketik apa yang mama mau cari deh."

Mamanya berpikir sejenak sebelum memposisikan jarinya diatas keyboard. Satu detik.. dua detik... dan satu menit akhirnya berlalu. Mama Lily akhirnya selesai mengetik.

"Terus pencet enter."

Mama Lola melakukan perintah Rin tanpa banyak omong.

Mata mama Lily melebar kagum, apa yang ia cari KELUAR! MUNCUL! POOF! MUNCUL. AMAZING.

"Uwah, si gugel baik banget. Mama harus ngucapin terima kasih—"

"Gak usah ma—"

Mama Lola menoleh kearah Rin dengan mata memicing, "Kan udah mama ajarin dari dulu, kalau diberi bantuan harus bilang terima kasih! JANGAN JANGAN KAMU GAK PERNAH BILANG TERIMA KASIH YA? MAMAKAN UDAH AJARIN! PERLU MAMA ULANG?!"

"Eh enggak, ma. Enggak, Rin ngerti." Rin nyengir, kepalanya geleng-geleng.

Mama Lola mengangguk puas dan mulai mengetik ucapan terima kasih dikolom pencarian google.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#2 flash - [siblingssaudarakandung]**

* * *

><p>Rin kecil tersenyum menatap langit gelap dengan petir yang menyambar-nyambar disertai dengan bunyi guntur yang terdengar tidak lama setelah langit berubah warna menjadi putih.<p>

Lalu ia tergelak.

Adiknya memang aneh, pikir Len yang berada tidak jauh dari Rin sebelum beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki dan berjalan menghampiri adik semata wayangnya.

"Rin lagi lihat apa?" tanya Len lembut sambil membelai rambut adiknya.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata biru berbinar-binar seraya tersenyum senang.

"Bintang jatoh."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#2 mati muda – [twins]<strong>

* * *

><p>Diusianya yang masih muda tetapi rada tua atau bisa dibilang 13 tahun, Rin dan Len masih mandi bareng tanpa merasa risih ataupun malu meskipun mereka berbeda. Cara mandi aja beda, Rin pakai shower, Len pakai bak mandi dengan kembang dua puluh tujuh rupa. Len lebih suka toilet cowo, Rin lebih demen toilet duduk. Len babnya diempang, Rin dikali belakang.<p>

Jadi ketika Rin duduk diatas toilet dan menyadari sesuatu yang basah dibagian selangkangannya, Rin lantas menurunkan celananya dan menemukan—

"AH RIN BAKAL MATI BESOK!"

Sebercak darah merah.

Len yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Rin langsung panik berat. Adek kembarnya bakal mati besok, mampus. Siapa yang bakal nemenin Len mandi kalau nggak ada Rin? SIAPA?

Rin terdiam, tangannya bergetar sementara matanya melebar. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berkata apapun.

Dan untuk memperparah suasana, Len menangis kencang diikuti dengan isakan Rin dan kejadian itulah yang membuat mereka nangis bareng disalah satu kamar mandi dirumah Kagamine.

.

.

Mama Miriam memijat kepalanya. Masalah udah beres sih.. cuma—

"RIN UDAH DEWASA JADI BISA MANDI SENDIRI! PERGI SONO LEN!"

Pintu digedor-gedor.

"RIN! BUKAIN! LEN GAK MAU MANDI SENDIRI HUAAAAA!"

Dan mama Miriam cuma bisa menghela napas dan tutup kuping. Kira-kira kapan ya anak-anaknya tumbuh dewasa..

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#3 complex – [brothersister]<strong>

* * *

><p>Kakaknya sedang tertidur diatas sofa dan itu berarti bagus.<p>

Rin sedang beruntung.

Ia mengendap-ngendap melewati kakaknya, berusaha keras untuk tidak menimbulkan suara menuju pintu keluar rumah mereka, sedikit lagi dan Rin bebas. BEBAS. FREEDOM. PACARAN. MIKUO.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai macam fantasi tentang dirinya dan Mikuo, Rin tidak sengaja menginjak pisang yang berada sejauh 1000 mm dari Len dan seluruh isi pisang yang berwarna kekuning-kuningan muncrat keluar. Oh ew.

Kemudian bayangan putih yang melesat.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, ia sudah terpojok didinding dengan tatapan mata yang membunuh dari Len, tangannya terangkat diatas kepalanya yang dicengkeram kuat oleh si pecinta pisang.

"Rinnie," suaranya husky banget, "Kamu mau kemana?"

"Eh keluar, udah ijin kok." Iya, udah ijin kok, Rin gak bohong.

"Belom minta ijin dari kakakmu yang tercinta? Mau kemana Rinnie? Kok pake rok mini, tumben?" Ia dicecar berbagai pertanyaan dari kakaknya dalam satu kalimat tanpa jeda.

Rin menolak untuk menjawab.

Hari ini kakaknya lebih aneh dari biasanya. Memang sih dia overprotektif tapi hari ini... rasanya apa yang dilakukan Len terhadapnya lebih.. well intim.

"Jawab, Rin." Delikan dari Len membuat Rin mau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Eh, uh.. mikuo." Hanya satu nama yang berhasil keluar melewati bibirnya.

"Oh, jadi adikku sudah mempunyai pacar ya? Bagus banget." Len memiringkan wajahnya dan seketika itu pula, dimomen klise itu juga, bibir mereka menyatu dengan satu gerakan cepat.

.

((_dan Rin benar-benar tidak mengerti kakaknya ataupun inses_))

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#4 diari rin<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Before<strong>

Dear Diary,

Aku tahu kenapa namamu Diari! Pasti gara-gara kamu sering sakit diare, iyakan? Kata ibu guru bilang kita tidak boleh jajan sembarangan nanti sakit makanya aku nggak pernah jajan tapi barter sama teman-teman. Aku juga sering melakukan transaksi tapi nggak pernah jajan soalnya jangan kata ibu guru.

Hari ini aku sama Len main sama-sama. Dia jadi dinosaur, aku jadi komodo. Dinosaur harus ngelindungin komodo. Hari ini seru banget. Miku sama aku barter-barteran lagi, aku ngasih miku sepuluh ribu dan dia ngasih aku lima ribu soalnya dia katanya pengen warna ungu kalau aku lebih suka kuning.

Ya udah bye diari aku mau tidur dulu.

-Rin

**Now**

(HALAMAN KOSONG)

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#5 pengakuan – [siblings]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Truth or dare."<p>

"Truth."

"Oke, sebutin dosa-dosa lu ke gue selama lu hidup didunia."

"Tapi jangan marah ya Len, gue pernah nyuri baju dalem lu buat dijual ke temen-temen cewe, gue yang basahin tugas inggris lu tiga tahun yang lalu, gue bohong ke lu soal Miku suka sama lu, gue pernah jatohin koleksi majalah mesum lu kedalam kolam secara tidak sengaja, gue yang muntah diatas ranjang lu seminggu yang lalu—"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#6 transaksi<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ini boxer pisang yang sering dipake sore hari, ini singletnya Len yang belom dicuci, ini celana dalam favorit Len. Semuanya 50. 000." Kata Rin dengan ekspresi datar sambil menghidangkan berbagai variesi baju dalam Len diatas meja tulisnya.<p>

"KYAAA! GUE MAU YANG BELOM DICUCI!"

"EH ENGGAK GUE MAU YANG ITU!"

"GUE MAU YANG MAKE! AHHH!"

Kelas siap-siap disulap menjadi arena battle antara fangirls Len.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#7 orphan<strong>

* * *

><p>Ada Gumi, Kaito, Miku, Meiko, Mikuo, Mizki dan tidak ketinggalan pengasuh baik hati yang mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk panti itu, Rinto dan Lenka.<p>

Lalu ada Rin.

Dan mereka adalah satu keluarga besar maka itu Len percaya, together we're stronger.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#8 meeting – [stepbrotherstepsister]<strong>

* * *

><p>Pertama kali Rin diperkenalkan ibunya kepada saudara tirinya, Len, ia tidak senang. Sama sekali tidak. Baginya Len adalah anak lelaki sok cool yang narsis setengah mampus. Mau dirumah, disekolah, dijamban sekalipun—Len tidak pernah tidak bisa memuji dirinya sendiri.<p>

Pertemuan pertama mereka diawali dengan pertukaran nama, jabatan tangan dan senyum tidak tulus layaknya sebuah perkenalan pada umumnya namun gestur terakhir yang Len buat membuat Rin bete berat.

"Halo, nama gue Len." Senyum, genggaman tangan erat, "Nice to meet you." Lalu tangannya diangkat dan oh-em-gee-holy-shit-on-a-stick tangannya dicium. Bukan cuma itu, pipinya juga mendapat bonus satu kecupan manis.

Besoknya Rin jerawatan.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#9 parenting<strong>

* * *

><p>Leon berjalan maju mundur bolak-balik dengan serius. Penantian panjang dilorong rumah sakit yang sunyi. Kedua tangannya dilipat, tatapan fokus ke depan. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.<p>

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan seorang suster berjalan keluar disertai dengan suara _clak clak clak_ setiap kali ia melangkah. Leon segera menghambur kearahnya dengan tatapan cemas, "Udah selesai? Shiftmu udah selesaikan? Sekarang kita bisa ngedatekan? Kenapa kamu gak bilang kalo kamu lembur, 'kan aku bisa batalin date kita sayang!"

Lily hanya tersenyum lembut sembari membelai puncak kepala tunangannya, "Maaf ya, tapi tadi ada ibu yang melahirkan. Lain kali aku janji kita bakal jalan-jalan oke?"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#10 mother's day – [twins]<strong>

* * *

><p>Auntie Lily memang baik banget. Usianya baru 23 tahun tapi ia tidak ragu dalan mengambil keputusan dan ia memutuskan untuk mengadopsi kembar Kagamine serta menanggung seluruh biaya kehidupan Rin dan Len ketika kondisi keluarga mereka sedang dalam keadaan terpuruk karena kedua orang tua mereka yang meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan maut.<p>

Auntie Lily juga ibu yang baik dan masakannya enak sekali—apalagi homemade lasagna auntie Lily. Dan meskipun auntie Lily sibuk bekerja sebagai seorang suster ditumah sakit ternama, ia tidak pernah menelantarkan mereka berdua.

Karena itu, diatas meja rias miliknya, ia mendapati sebuah kado yang dibungkus dengan berantakan bersama sebuah kertas bertuliskan:

_Hepi mother's day auntie Lily. Rin dan Len sayang sama auntie._

Kedua mata Lily berkaca-kaca.

"Auntie juga sayang kalian." Bisiknya lirih.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#11 labor<strong>

* * *

><p>Pukul 17:47<br>27 Desember 2XXX

Pada hari itu, detik itu juga dan seterusnya, Leon telah menjadi seorang ayah.

Air mata mengalir turun dengan bebas tanpa rasa malu dan didalam dekapannya terdapat bayi berambut pirang dan mata sebiru angkasa luas. Mata miliknya dan rambut milik istrinya.

Lily tersenyum lemah, perjuangan panjang melahirkan anaknya selama empat jam menguras energinya. "Kau mau beri nama anak kita apa?"

Sang ayah menatap mata anaknya dan seulas senyum terbentuk diwajahnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu manusia bisa menangis sambil tersenyum sebelum anaknya lahir.

"Len."

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian Rin lahir.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#12 film – [stepbrotherstepsister]<strong>

* * *

><p>Ceklek—"Len lagi nonton apa?" Rin berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Len tidak menyadari kedatangan saudara tirinya karena kedua telinganya tertutup oleh headset dengaan volume tinggi, matanya juga terpaku pada screen laptopnya.<p>

"Nonton apa sih, kayaknya seru ba—" napas Rin tersendat. Mengerjap-ngerjap, berusaha mencerna apa yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Headsetnya langsung dicopot secara paksa, "LEN LU NGAPAIN NONTON BEGITUAN?!" Ia berteriak dengan muka merah. Lalu ia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

Len bahkan tidak kelihatan merasa bersalah, justru ia hanya menyeringai senang, "Emang kenapa? Nggak pernah liat begituan?"

"T-tapikan itu nggak boleh ditonton—"

"Mau ikutan nonton Rinnie?" Len mengerlingkan matanya dan tanpa banyak bicara colokan headsetnya ia cabut.

Suara _horror_ memenuhi kamar.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#13 selfie – [sahabat]<strong>

* * *

><p>Suara <em>click<em> memenuhi udara dan kilatan kamera yang mengedip tidak lupa menemani. HP dengan kamera canggih diangkat dan Rin bergaya, menarik Len mendekat meskipun yang ditarik menolak mentah-mentah. Demam selfie menguar dimana-mana.

Lalu foto yang diambil diupload diInsta dengan hashtag #Bestfriend #qualitytime #lenjelekbanget dan sebuah penjelasan dibagian komen, with lenkagamine.

Keesokan harinya Len datang membawa sebuah artikel berjudul: SELFIE: GANGGUAN PSIKOLOGIS MASA KINI

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#14 curahan hati<strong>

* * *

><p>"Len kayaknya hati gue bocor."<p>

"Sini gue tambal."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>#15 beginning<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah masa muda," Rin memegang pagar sekolah dengan tatapan menerawang.<p>

"Emangnya lu udah tua?" Len yang berada disampingnya memutar bola matanya.

Ia melirik kearah Len, "Bakal."

"Astaga Rinnie, lu baru 23."

Mereka kembali diam, memandang anak-anak SD yang sedang melakukan upacara pagi. Salah satu diantara mereka adalah adik Rin, Lola. Pagi ini ia akan menjadi ketua upacara dan Rin sebagai kakak yang baik, berbakti dan tidak sombong, memutuskan untuk menonton adiknya gagal. Ia yakin akan hal itu, apalagi gebetannya Lola yang menjadi komandan pleton.

Entah karena apa, Len menyelipkan tangannya diantara jari Rin dan sebuah benda logam dipaksa Len untuk digenggam.

Rin melihat Len dengan penuh tanda tanya sebelum membuka telapak tangannya dan—

"Buat apa Len?"

Sebuah cincin emas yang berkilauan terletak diatas telapak tangannya.

"Rin, gue sayang sama lu." Ia membuka mulutnya, mencoba untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya namun tidak satu kata pun yang keluar.

Tidak ada makan malam mewah. Baju indah. Kencan klise. Hanya ada matahari pagi, embun yang menggelitik kaki Rin yang hanya berbalut sandal jepit dan suara anak-anak dikejauhan. Rasa yang tidak sanggup dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Ya udah." Ucap Rin.

Muka Len yang merona terangkat perlahan sebelum menarik Rin kedalam pelukannya, "Aku sayang—enggak, cinta sama kamu. Aku bakal bahagiain kamu Rin, kita bisa punya keluarga dan yah, oke aku tau kamu benci cliche tapi—maukah kamu menjadi ibu dari anak-anak kita?"

Semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya, "Hmm, kok tiba-tiba? Kita aja belom pacar—"

"Udah, jawab aja."

"Ok."

Len menundukkan wajahnya, menatap gadis yang sedang bersandar pada dadanya, "Hah?"

"Ya udah."

"Ya udah apaan?"

"IYA AKU MAU NIKAH SAMA KAMU LENNIE BEGO!"

Len melepaskan diri dari Rin dan merebut cincin yang dipegang Rin dari tangannya. Rin terkejut dengan aksi yang dilakukan Len, mulutnya terbuka sambil mengerjapkan mata—lha? Kok diambil?

Tetapi Len tidak membiarkan Rin untuk berbingung-bingung ria dalam jangka waktu lama karena ia segera menggenggam tangan Rin dan menyematkan cincinnya pada jari manis lalu tanpa pikir panjang, ia menautkan bibir mereka untuk merayakan _awal_ mereka.

"Aku bakal bikin kamu merasa muda lagi."

Karena tanpa proposal, keluarga tidak akan ada.

.

_(If our love story is a novel, you'd be on the very first page)_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[FIN]<strong>


End file.
